Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x - 10 = 6$
Solution: Add $10$ to both sides: $(3x - 10) + 10 = 6 + 10$ $3x = 16$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{16}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{16}{3}$